Flutter
by Sir Daebak
Summary: AU "It's just a way for my father to get me to work for him." After being forced onto a famous baseball team, Naruto goes as far as losing games on purpose. Can a dream-striken Sasuke and a non-caring Naruto really become a battery? SasuNaru!
1. I keep on singing while covered

**A/N: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Welcome to my second try at a serious fanfic for those who are new to my writing and for those who have decided to read more from me!

---

---

---

The room smelt faintly of new products along with the scent of something old as the boy got dragged through the door. He struggled as the two men pulled him through the doorframe to the front of the desk in the middle of the room. He was pushed down into a chair and held down when he tried to escape. He shoved their disgusting hands off of him as he settled to look at the elderly man on the other side of the desk.

He held a kind smile with his eyes closed while he rested his head above his folded hands. He seemed to peer at the boy, sizing him up before he begun to talk.

"Naruto-kun, I have brought you here to offer you a place as the pitcher on my team." The old man smiled and it seemed to make the boy even more suspicious of him.

"Who the hell would accept that?" The blonde muttered as he shoved his hands into the big pocket on the front of his sweater. He shifted his fierce blue eyes away from the man's gaze. It unnerved him; it was like the man knew what he was thinking.

"I've seen you pitch before and I say you have the talent." The elderly man said trying to urge the boy to accept the deal. The blonde stood up suddenly only to get shoved down by the men beside his chair. The old man lifted a frail hand as if telling them to back off.

"Forget it. I refuse." The blonde said harshly as he glared angrily, like a beast locked up. The man sighed and the smile finally fell off the man's face.

"I was hoping that you would agree to this by yourself but I guess that won't happen." The blonde looked at the man confused, going over the words in his mind. What did that mean?

"I'm sorry, my lad, but your father has already signed the papers. You're opinion in this matter doesn't count or have any value." The blonde stood up angry, his fists clenched at his sides, the men by him were tense and on guard as the chair toppled over behind the blonde.

"That bastard." He whispered. It wasn't soft. It was let out with barely restrained anger. He looked up suddenly to the man to explain the situation.

"This is just a way for my father to make me work for him." The blonde said seriously like it would make all the difference in the world but Naruto knew that endings weren't meant to be happy.

"I'm sorry, the contract's already signed and your father has already paid a large amount of money for your place on the team. I hope to work well with you, practice starts at eight a.m." The man said placing a smile on his face, albeit sadly but tried to brighten the situation anyway.

"Fuck that." The blonde said as he kicked the chair out of his way and shoved the two men away from him. He slammed open the doors and walked angrily with a stomp while kicking and throwing stuff on his way out. The elderly man smiled sadly hoping the best for the boy for he knew of the boy's problem.

---

Despite what the blonde had said, he still showed up to practice. From across the field, he could see his new teammates and he approached them with a heavy heart. It seemed like he dragged his feet.

"Hi." A voice came from beside him and he glanced at the man beside him from beneath his baseball cap. Naruto choose to ignore him and continued to walk towards the dugout, leaving the man behind him in the dust. Once the guy realized that he was being left behind, he quickly caught up.

"I said hi." The man tried again, looking for any form of greeting. The blonde continued to ignore him but this time the brunette kept at his heels.

"Are you deaf or something?" He asked obnoxiously, angry that the newbie was being disrespectful. The blonde let out a sigh that was nearly inaudible but the brunette still heard it, thanks to his acute hearing.

"I heard you; I just didn't want to answer you." The blonde said flatly and left the brunette behind as he stepped into the dugout. The other players looked at him and then back to the brunette who was instantly fuming.

"Hey Kiba, is that the new pitcher?" A player asked from swinging his bat. The brunette watched the small back of the blonde leave through the door.

"No, it's just another arrogant prick." He growled out and picked up a bat only to swing it in the air viciously. Some of the players stepped back a bit but then a raven-haired man got up from bench to talk to him.

"Maybe he's just nervous?" He asked.

"Doubt it." The brunette said. "The look in his eyes told me otherwise."

---

The blonde looked at his locker. It was a little rusty but it held his name and uniform. He pulled out the uniform and eyed it in distaste. He placed it on the bench to change. As, he pulled off his sweater, a raven-haired man came through the door.

The blonde stopped for a split second but then disregarded him and continued changing. He pulled his uniform top over his black undershirt and slipped his pants down his legs to where he kicked them off of his ankles.

He pulled the white pants up and fastened them together with a belt. He watched the raven change his clothes too, as he buttoned up his shirt and then stuffed it into his pants. Picking the cap off the bench, he was prepared to leave but the man's voice stopped him.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke, I'm the catcher." The man said fully dressed as he followed the blonde out of the room. Naruto looked at him but didn't say anything. He didn't care, didn't want to know about the other people. They weren't players, they were just people. They meant nothing to him. He would play this game his father was starting but he would win in the end.

"I'm hoping that we can work well together." The raven said with a smile but then it disappeared as he watch the blonde leave him behind.

---

The blonde sat in the dugout, watching the other people but refused to participate. The raven, Sasuke, approached him and sat next to him. It didn't seem like the blonde minded, but then again he didn't say anything.

"Hey, what's your dream?" The raven asked suddenly asked out of the blue to strike up a conversation while he geared up.

"Dream?" The blonde asked in wonder. The raven smiled slightly, happy that he got the newbie to talk.

"Yeah." Sasuke said trying to encourage the boy like he needed it, but in reality, the blonde didn't, he just chose to not talk to the people who were beneath him. But he decided to humor the raven.

"I don't have one." He said finally and the raven looked skeptical.

"Come on, everyone has a dream. Even I do." The raven said as he placed shin guards on his legs.

"To be free." The blonde said as he relaxed a bit more. The raven looked at him in wonder as to why he would answer like that. Didn't this kid have a dream?

"No, I meant something that you want to accomplish, something that makes you happy." He said trying to explain what he wanted to know. The blonde looked at him then and said his dream clearly and seriously.

"To be free, that is my one and only dream."

A few moments of silence passed over them, only the sounds of a bat hitting a ball through the air were heard.

"Dreams…are ridiculous. They never come true, especially mine." The blonde said and it just left the raven speechless. Did this kid have nothing to live for?

---

"Hey wanna throw a few pitches?" Sasuke asked the blonde who was just sitting there, bored. The blonde looked up at him with a blank look on his face but then shrugged nonetheless and got up. He corrected his cap and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Over to the bullpen, the blonde checked his footing and stretched a little until he started to throw the ball up and down in the air to relax him. Some of his teammates noticed what was happening and they wanted to know how good this pitcher was considering that he was going to be the new ace.

They gathered around, relaxing and getting comfortable while watching the blonde pitcher intently. Naruto stretched his fingers over the ball in his glove to get a grip while Sasuke crouched down. He settled on a pitch after Sasuke gave a sign and he threw.

It was nothing special, in fact, it had no speed. It had nothing, it was an ordinary toss. It was almost like he wasn't taking this seriously. Sasuke was surprised so he thought that maybe the blonde wasn't warmed up enough. He tossed the ball back to the blonde but the same pitch got thrown again.

The other team members were shocked but then began to crack up and make fun of the slow blonde.

"Haha, I thought he was an arrogant prick but he has no speed!" Kiba said as he laughed.

"Ha! He's nothing special. He's got nothing."

"This is supposed to be our new ace? He sucks!" Were the laughs and shouts of the players. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he thought that judging by the blonde personality, maybe he was just insecure about his pitches. But this was beyond what he thought, this kid had nothing. How were they supposed to win if they had a crap pitcher?

Sasuke then remembered that he had once heard that pitchers had delicate feelings and he tried to stop the outbursts of the other players.

"How'd he even get chosen? I bet he paid his way in!"

"Yeah, I heard that his father is the owner of this famous company!" A player shouted, causing the others to make disgusted looks at the blonde.

"Hey, stop guys. That isn't nice! However he pitches, we'll win the championship!" Sasuke said making some players snort while others backed him up. The players began to file out of the bullpen to go warm up for their game but a certain brunette stuck around awhile longer, although a bit concealed.

"Hey, be ready for this one." The blonde said as the raven seemed to be elsewhere. The raven looked up and nodded sheepishly. But he didn't have anything to worry about, this kid had nothing. The aura seemed to turn a bit more ferocious as the blonde gripped the ball.

Kiba watched from behind the netted backing behind Naruto as he watched him wind-up. The blonde tossed the ball, and the pitch was thrown making a loud smacking sound to Sasuke's glove. The raven looked incredulous while the brunette looked more than shocked.

The blonde smirked at the raven and gestured his glove to Sasuke who quickly tossed the ball back to Naruto. Suddenly the blonde switched his glove to the other hand and Sasuke stood up, trying to see if this was really true. The blonde wound-up again as Sasuke sat down and he threw the pitch.

'_A knuckle?!' _ The brunette thought from behind the netting. He was shocked; he didn't know this kid had this kind of speed and pitches. He ran back to the dugout and tried to tell the other players, but they wouldn't believe him.

'_An ambidextrous pitcher?!' _ Sasuke thought incredulously like he couldn't believe it. Naruto just smirked at him like he knew what he was thinking.

---

Their first game together as a team went horribly wrong as Sasuke and Kiba realized that Naruto had no intention of pitching seriously thus, making them lose the first round of the pre-season game.

While Naruto pitched lousy tosses easily for the other team to hit, he refused to pitch any of the signs Sasuke told him to after the raven knew what kind of pitches he could throw. The outfield was desperately trying to catch most of the hits while most of them became homeruns.

When they went back to the dugout, at the end of the game, the score was twenty-two to five. The angriest person was Kiba, who everyone knew was fiercely competitive. He threw his glove down onto the bench angrily as the other team packed up. When the blonde came into the dugout looking completely bored and had even the nerve to yawn, Kiba exploded.

"Why the hell didn't you pitch the knuckle?! Do you know how hard it is to hit one of those?! We would have won!" Kiba yelled in anger and the blonde narrowed his eyes, silently asking how the hell Kiba knew he could pitch well. But luckily for him the players didn't believe Kiba.

"What do you mean Kiba? This kid's got nothing." A player tried to reason and placed his hand on the raging brunette's shoulder. The brunette shrugged it off harshly and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders.

"That's not true! I saw it after you all left! This kid is an ambidextrous pitcher!" Kiba shouted his eye twitching in anger as the players looked at him in disbelief.

"Impossible! There's no such thing!" They shouted incredulously back at him. Kiba couldn't handle the anger and the kid was seriously beginning to piss him off.

"If you won't use this arm, I'll break it!" He shouted his threat making the blonde's fierce blue eyes narrow, silently egging the brunette on. Kiba grabbed hold of the fragile, thin arm of the blonde and the players started shouting in chaos, shocked that Kiba would go to such lengths. Suddenly Sasuke appeared with their coach, Kakashi.

"Kiba!" Sasuke barked and Kakashi separated the two players. Sasuke was speechless, he was so angry at Kiba for even suggesting hurting a teammate. Sasuke was the kind of person who believed that baseball was supposed to be fun and was greatly against anger on the field. He believed in good sportsmanship.

On the other hand, he really couldn't blame the brunette, he was kind of angry at the blonde for not pitching well. It was like he was just messing with them.

Kiba shoved Kakashi's hand off of him and he slammed the door open, leaving the dugout angrily. Kakashi then looked down at Naruto expectantly and the other players stared at him with hard eyes. Suddenly the blonde calmly pushed the coach's hand off of him.

"I can't be on a team where a player threatens to break my arm." The blonde said. On the outside, it looked like he was calm, but those who looked into his eyes knew it was a different story. It looked like he was caged beast, ready to attack anything.

---

---

---

**A/N: **Ah, so I'm happy that I finally started a new story! How was it? I'm sorry if it seemed a little cliché or anything. I plan on taking this far and this overly used plot is necessary.

Lots of love,

Daikaishi :D


	2. In Frustration, Blending In The Trend

**A/N: A/N: **Hello, Hello, Hello! You know, the title "Flutter" was supposed to signify Naruto's freedom, like "As free as a bird" something like that. It was supposed to mean wings.

**DixieDiamond, itachifangirl2424, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Damp, **and **Arion Girl: **Thank you so much for being my first reviewers!

---

---

---

As Naruto walked into the room, all eyes seemed to shift from their tasks to look at him with hardened looks. The blonde didn't care as he walked over to the coffee machine to fix himself a cup of coffee. After they watched the blonde load up his black coffee with lots of milk, they went back to talking.

"Damn, Itachi is talking about us again. Argh, he makes me so mad!" Kiba said as he clenched the newspaper within his angry hands. The players seemed to back him up on this and they equally shouted their anger. _'Idiots. The whole lot of them.' _ Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes at their actions.

Sasuke was the only one, besides Naruto, who seemed to not care about what was being talked about, he even looked a bit depressed. Naruto sat across from him at the square table in hopes of getting some peace and quiet while he sipped at his coffee, but that was not the case.

The blonde didn't expect the raven to all of a sudden start talking and make him almost spill his coffee onto his lap.

"Itachi…is my older brother." Sasuke said breaking the calm silence. Naruto looked at him blankly before gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"He's on the Akatsuki's team. They always win." The raven said the end of his sentence tainted with bitterness. The blonde looked on emotionless as he munched on a muffin. What did he care? He didn't. Sasuke, his catcher, with his petty little problems were nothing to be concerned about, the blonde thought as he blocked out the raven's gray ramblings.

"My dream is to beat him with the best battery ever. But it hasn't happened yet, especially with the pitcher we had before." The raven said acting like the blonde actually cared and shared the same dream as him, but Naruto quickly shattered that.

"Your dreams are stupid." He said blankly, almost not realizing that he said it. The blonde was kind of just drifting in his thoughts as he said things straightforwardly. The raven tried to laugh off the blonde's comment awkwardly, which just made it more uncomfortable, well at least just for the raven.

Sasuke hoped that Naruto was the pitcher just for him to beat Itachi with, but it seemed like it was just a false hope.

---

The blonde stretched his legs as a warm-up for another pre-season game. The pre-season games didn't count as real ones; they were just to see how strong their opponents were before the actual season started. Fans still came to cheer for their favorite teams hoping that this year they would win.

The team that Naruto was on had many fans but they all had a strong dislike for the blonde ever since the first game.

"Get off the mound! You suck!"

"You don't deserve to be there!"

"You slow prick!" The fans shouted at him going as far as throwing food items onto the field, making the security teams yell at them to calm down and return to their seats. _'Is that the only insult people have? Prick?' _ The blonde thought about how unoriginal people were.

The blonde placed his footing in the dirt of the mound, mulling over what the fans were shouting at him. _'It's not like I want to be here, you bastards. I hate the mound.' _The blonde thought bitterly as he faced the batter that was up.

The batter was bulky as he placed his footing, his hand made a stop sign like gesture towards the blonde to show that he wasn't ready yet.

"Ready!" The big man shouted, it seemed more of a threatening battle cry than a sign. Naruto gripped the ball behind the glove and pitched the ball, it was so exceedingly slow that the man almost missed it but at the last second he pulled it in.

It flew into the outfield where it dropped it front of the player with the uniform number seven. He was also a bit bulky but he had a great arm as he shot the ball to the first basemen. Unfortunately, it didn't make it as the referee announced it safe. The fans erupted in boos as their favorite team was already losing thanks to a lousy pitcher.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and prepared for a big wind-up. As his arms were above his head, the player on first base made a dash for second and the blonde pitched the ball slowly.

Sasuke was praying in his head that the incredibly slow ball would hit his glove but that was nothing but a fairytale as the batter knocked it out of the park making the score two to zero.

The raven was edgy as he seemed to be restless and when the next batter came up, the catcher called a time-out. Making his way up to the mound he stopped as his eyes seemed to plead for Naruto to pitch well.

Kiba from the outfield saw the commotion and began running for the mound, the other players looking confused but stayed in their spots nonetheless. He stood beside the raven as Naruto looked at them both blankly.

"Please, Naruto, I beg of you to just pitch well. Why won't you pitch your breaking balls or at least your fastball?" The raven said as the brunette beside him looked like he was about to bust out yelling any second now.

"Why the hell should I? I don't care if this team loses; it's no skin off my back." The blonde said nonchalantly as he adjusted his cap. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded while he thought over the words that the blonde said. The raven suddenly just turned around and headed back to home base where he sat down.

The blonde smirked as the brunette got yelled at to get back into his position. For the rest of the game Naruto pitched lousily as Kiba fumed with anger and as Sasuke sat in a daze.

---

After a game, it was customary for the teammates to go out and eat with each other. Unfortunately, for all of them, the blonde was included; the other players didn't want to drag along a prick of a player and Naruto didn't want to be dragged along with these people either.

But that was how it was and that was that.

Naruto watched as they all gathered into seats, leaving him on the end at another table. It was fine; he didn't want to eat with them anyways, watching them chew down their greasy disgusting burgers. When the raven noticed that Naruto was sitting alone at his own table, he decided to join the blonde.

Sasuke picked up his tray and moved over to the blonde's lonely table, ignoring the partial glares that the players were giving him. He sat down; eating almost hesitantly like the blonde was going to snap any moment at him for sitting at the table.

The raven knew he was going out of his way to make the blonde feel welcome to the team when he knew how much of an ass the blonde was but still part of his mind hoped that the blonde was just nervous and wasn't comfortable being open with the rest of them.

"Sasuke, don't associate with me, your teammates won't like it." The blonde said snapping the raven out of his thoughts. The pitcher made a mental note on what the boy was eating. Ramen. He reminded himself that later he should make a menu of the blonde's food intake. He was looking kind of scrawny.

"They're your teammates too." Sasuke said back as he took a huge bite out of his burger. He missed the look of barely concealed disgust on the blonde's face. _'If I have to keep watching them eat those gross pieces of meat, I might just puke.' _ The blonde thought as he withheld his gag.

---

The pleasant sound of a hardball hitting against a metal bat was constantly ringing in the air. The humid heat made their uniforms cling to their frames lightly. The birds chirped as the air smelled of rain. The blonde pitcher was in the shade of the dugout as he watched the other players practice for their next game.

At one point the blonde fell asleep, whenever it got hot like this, he just had a huge urge to curl up and nap. A tap was delivered to his shoulder and his leg twitched showing that he was surprised.

"Naruto-san, it's your turn to bat." A player said and then left the blonde by himself to wake up. The pitcher yawned and stretched as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He stepped heavily out of the dugout into the sun and picked up an unused bat.

Setting up at the base to take a swing, he narrowed his eyes at the ball as it got thrown at him. He pulled back, stomped his foot into a footing and swung at the air. The way the blonde was setting up looked like he was going to pull a big one but he didn't. The smack of a ball hitting a glove was heard through the player's ears.

The blonde looked back at the glove and gritted his teeth; he faced the pitcher again and set up the same way. All the pitches that were thrown at him were barely hit and he hit his bat against the ground in frustration. Naruto didn't have any batting skill whatsoever.

Some players hid their snickers behind their hats while some gave him a pitying look.

---

Naruto placed his hands deep into his pant's pockets as he looked around, behind a pair of stylish sunglasses, at the dozen of reporters that were snapping photos of him. His blonde hair was flat against the nape of his neck and he wore a t-shirt with a band logo on it along with a pair of dark loose jeans.

He made a look of distaste as somebody ushered him up on a stand where a table and chairs were set up. He quickly sat down and waited for the questions to be asked.

"Naruto-san, how do you feel about being on one of the best teams in Japan?" A reporter asked; her recorder reached out so she could capture the blonde's voice. The blonde cleared his throat and leaned forward to speak into the microphone. "It's nothing special."

It was shocking for the reporters to hear the blonde disgrace the team by saying these things. "A player who is hot-headed and thinks that he can do anything because of his strength. A player who can easily threaten to break a person's arm without the guilt of rendering them useless for the rest of their life." The blonde said as he described the players on his team.

The reporters seemed to quiet down and listen in on the blonde's speech; it was a new look on a famous, loved baseball team. "A coach, who does nothing to help anyone and is so addicted on cigarettes and a catcher who doesn't speak up. The catcher is one of the most valuable players on a team; he calls all the shots and makes sure that the other team doesn't score."

"But this catcher doesn't speak any of his ideas. This team thinks that they can be buddies that don't have to worry about the game as long as they're all friends. They believe that as long as they have a few valuable players, they can still win."

"But a team isn't like that, it's not about pushing all the work onto one person and pressuring him to get a win for them, it's about working together no matter how bad they are to aim for the win. I don't know how I can ever get along with a team like that." The blonde said and for once, there was no sound ringing in his ears from the chattering people, it was deathly quiet.

"Uzumaki, is it true that your father paid the owner for your position?" A reporter asked uncaring of the silence and only there to get the facts. "Yes that is true, but he is not going to win this game." The blonde replied and sat back in his chair.

A few reporters whispered amongst themselves confused by what the blonde said.

"What do you mean by 'game'?" Another reporter spoke up. The blonde ruffled his hair with one hand. "I'm sorry I do not wish to speak about that matter. "

---

To say that the players were angry was an understatement; they were completely enraged about how the blonde spoke of them. Kiba went all out for a screaming session while most of them decided to ignore him. Even Sasuke didn't talk to him, but the blonde didn't care.


End file.
